


Beautiful Christmas

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Hey babes! Back again with the second to last one for ya. This one takes place the December after the epilogue happens, after they've decided to make music together and get engaged.It's a pretty good one, I think. :)Enjoy!





	Beautiful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with the second to last one for ya. This one takes place the December after the epilogue happens, after they've decided to make music together and get engaged.
> 
> It's a pretty good one, I think. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"This is so awesome," Jessica says as she steps through the doors of the large room decorated for the upcoming holiday.

A long table of refreshments is set up to one side of the room, draped in a red and green checkered table cloth with silver confetti scattered across it. At the front of the room sits a decent sized stage, sparkly snowflakes strung up all around it with fake snow littering the front edge.

All around the room there are more sparkly snowflakes tacked to the walls and hanging from the ceiling, fake snow lining where the wall meets the floor.

"It's like Christmas in here."

"I think that was the point, sweetie," Skye speaks up as she and Grant approach their daughter, their hands clasped together tightly. "They wanted to make it into a Winter Wonderland for everybody. Very fitting for tonight, if you ask me."

"It's especially nice since it doesn't actually snow in LA," Grant pipes in.

"Yeah, that's probably the one thing I miss about Massachusetts. The snow during the winter was amazing."

"It was pretty cool to experience actual snow," Grant admits. "But I have to say that I'm a bit more partial to LA Christmases."

Skye rolls her eyes. "That's because you grew up here, you dork."

Grant nods his head. "That is true. But also because almost all the Christmases I spent in LA were with you. And you're my favorite thing in the entire world."

Skye smiles up at him and gives him a slow kiss. "You're my favorite thing too."

"You guys are so gross."

Grant and Skye just laugh as they pull apart from their kiss.

"Oi, who's that pretty girl I see over there?"

Jessica gasps and turns around, a wide smile curling onto her lips when she sees the man approaching. "Uncle Kebo!" She races toward him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Kebo smiles and hugs her back. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good. Mom and dad are being gross, though."

"Well that's not much of a surprise there," he remarks. "Even in high school they were gross together. Always kissing and touching each other in the hallway. I'm sure I vomited a few times."

"You did not," Grant retorts.

"Came pretty close to it a couple of times right after you two started dating. I swear I couldn't go anywhere with you two without feeling nauseous at how often you sucked face."

Grant rolls his eyes at his best friend. "And you're still being overly dramatic. We weren't that bad."

"We kind of were, babe," Skye tells him with a sheepish smile. "I'm pretty sure we've had this discussion before. However, you were by far the worst, just so you're aware. Now come on, we have to go get ready," she says quickly without giving him a chance to respond to her earlier comment.

He sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Jess, you gonna be good here with Uncle Kebo?"

Jessica nods. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"I promise to take very good care of the rugrat," Kebo says, resting one hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"See, that concerns me," Grant remarks in a joking manner.

"You know you love me," Kebo calls after his friend's retreating back. He looks down at Jessica. "He'd be so lost without me."

Jessica laughs quietly. "I'm sure he would. Can we go find something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, sure, right. Let's go do that. It's best to stay hydrated."

Jessica just shakes her head at her uncle in amusement and makes her way over the refreshment table, Kebo trailing behind her.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas, all you wonderful people of Los Angeles!"

Everyone in the room cheers as the man on stage speaks into his microphone.

"We've got a very special treat for you all tonight. One of your favorite new musical duos, Grant and Skye, has agreed to perform a little for you guys. So please put your hands together for the amazing Grant and Skye."

Grant and Skye make their way out onto the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd gathered in front of the stage. Kebo walks out behind them and positions himself at the DJ-esque set up at the back of the stage.

"Hey everybody," Skye says with a wide smile as she stops in front of one of the microphones set up center stage. "We're so excited to perform a few songs for you guys tonight."

"This first song we're going to perform for you is an original that we started writing last Christmas but just finished it up not too long ago and released it, called  _Beautiful Christmas,"_ Grant tells the crowd _. "_ It's a little bit different than some of the stuff we've done before in the music part of it, so helping us out a little is our very good friend Kebo. Say hi to the people, Kebo." He glances over at his shoulder at his best friend.

From behind the table, Kebo leans to the side and waves quickly to the crowd before turning his attention back to the devices in front of him.

Grant and Skye both laugh, turning their attention back to the crowd in front of them.

"Alright," Grant says. "Again, we hope you enjoy the song. So here goes."

A few seconds later, the sound of jingle bells accompanied with a hard beat and clapping fills the speakers in the room.

Grant and Skye smile, sharing a quick glance at each other before stepping closer to their microphones, Grant opening his mouth to speak first.

**Let's go!  
** _Merry Christmas everybody!_

**Put down video games,**  
**Pick up some candy canes**  
**And hang a wreath on your door**  
_Hey_  
_Give back to those who need_  
_Bring peace and_ _**harmony**  
_ _Cause that's what Christmas is for_

**And this Christmas, this Christmas**  
**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**  
_Ohh this Christmas_ **(it's Christmas)**  
_This Christmas_ **(it's Christmas)**  
_We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

Both of their smiles grow wider as they sing, noticing a few of the people in the crowd clapping along to the beat.

__**We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
__**We can make the world shine bright**  
__**As long as friends and family are with us**  
__**Every star will shine tonight  
**

_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas  
** _We can make a_ __**beautiful Christmas**

**Let's party in the snow**  
**Under the mistletoe**  
**Girl I've been waiting all year**  
_(All year)_ **Hey…**  
_Rudolph can take a break_  
_Frosty can melt away  
_ _As long as I got you here_

Skye looks over at her fiancé and gives him a small wink. He smiles back at her.

**And this Christmas** _(it's Christmas)_  
**This Christmas** _(it's Christmas)_  
**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**  
_Ohh this Christmas_ **(it's Christmas)**  
_This Christmas_ **(it's Christmas)**  
_We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

They both remove their mics from their respective stands and walk toward either side of the stage, hyping the crowd up even further.

__**We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
__**We can make the world shine bright**  
__**As long as friends and family are with us**  
__**Every star will shine tonight  
**

_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas  
** _We can make a_ __**beautiful Christmas**

Grant moves from his side of the stage over to where Skye is, standing behind her as she sings her line, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. When it comes time to sing his line, he leans forward over her shoulder, singing into her microphone, despite having one of his own.

_Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day_  
**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**  
_Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day_  
**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**  
_(It's so beautiful)_

Grant pulls away slightly from Skye, keeping one arm wrapped loosely around her waist, but singing into his own mic again.

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
**We can make the world shine bright**  
__**As long as friends and family are with us**  
__**Every star will shine tonight**  


_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make it beautiful_  
**It's Christmas**  
_We can make a_ __**beautiful Christmas**  
**We can make a beautiful Christmas**  
_We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day  
** _ _**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas** _

The music ends and the crowd starts clapping and cheering, making Grant and Skye smile even wider. She leans into his side and he drops a kiss to the top of her head.

"Woo!" Jessica cheers from the crowd. "Go mom and dad! Yeah!"

Grant and Skye continue to smile out at the crowd.

"Before we continue tonight's show," Grant says into his mic, "my lovely fiancée and I want to thank you all for coming here tonight to help us all celebrate this amazing holiday that's all about family and spending time together. Also, the support you guys have shown to us in the last few months as we've released a few singles has been absolutely amazing. You guys truly are the best."

"Now that that's done with," Skye speaks up, "let's continue this party with a few more classics that you guys probably know by heart so feel free to sing along with us."

The crowd cheers again as a guitar is brought out to Grant, the same guitar he's had for years, that he always plays.

He straps it around his body and positions his fingers on the frets. He smiles up at the love of his life before turning to the crowd, plucking the strings a few times, and then opening his mouth to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Yes, the song is by Big Time Rush, but I love the song and it works for the most part.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
